1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a spindle motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a spindle motor is widely used as rotating means of a recording medium that requires a high speed rotation such as a hard disk drive or an optical disk drive (ODD). In order to rotate a disk at a high speed, the spindle motor includes a bearing housing including a bearing rotatably supporting a rotation shaft, and a base plate in which the bearing housing is secured.
The bearing housing of a spindle motor according to prior art is coupled to a burring unit formed at a base plate, and in a case a shock is applied to a floor surface of the bearing housing, the bearing housing is disadvantageously moved or disengaged from the base plate.
In a case the bearing housing is disadvantageously moved or disengaged from the base plate, a distance between a disk rotated by the spindle motor and an optical pick-up module is changed to generate an error on data reading or data writing.